Święta z polskim akcentem
by Fresz
Summary: Ciepła opowieść o świętach wielkanocnych w La Push, gdzie zawitały polskie zwyczaje.


Beta: **Gelida**

– Dlaczego akurat polskie zwyczaje? – Jacob zagrodził ręką przejście swojej siostrze.  
>– Przecież mówiłam. W centrali chcą nas tam posłać na badania gruntów i mam zamiar w te święta wczuć się w rolę – oznajmiła Rachel lekkim tonem, odgarniając opadające kosmyki brązowych włosów. – A poza tym potrzebujemy odmiany. Przygotuję wam karteczkę ze wszystkim, co potrzebne.<br>Ujęła łokieć brata i popchnęła go w dół, torując sobie wyjście z pokoju. Jej słodka woń jeszcze długo unosiła się w powietrzu. Jacob kochał obie siostry, ale nie znosił, gdy po półrocznej nieobecności wracały do domu i robiły małą rewolucję. Polska? Hmm... Może być ciekawie! Machnął ręką i ruszył w stronę garażu.

**xxx**

– Wesołych świąt, braciszku! – krzyknęła Rebecca i polała Jacoba wodą.  
>Czarna, dopasowana koszulka jeszcze bardziej przylgnęła do jego ciała, podkreślając zarysowane mięśnie. Podniósł głowę, zamierzając zobaczyć potulną twarz starszej siostry, ale kolejna dawka wody wylądowała na jego głowie. Otarł oczy suchym brzegiem koszulki i zamierzał odpłacić się siostrze, gdy Rachel zawołała:<br>– Hej, hej, przecież dzisiaj jest Wielkanoc! Śmigus–dyngus będzie jutro. – Puściła oczko do zaskoczonego rodzeństwa. – Idę zawołać tatę na śniadanie, a ty, Jacobie, lepiej się przebierz.  
>Wyszła z uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy, zostawiając zdziwione rodzeństwo. Nie sądzili, że ich siostra może być aż tak zasadnicza, a za razem tak urocza. Rachel miała wybuchowy charakter, lecz ostatnimi czasy bardzo się zmieniła. Zawsze była piękna, ale dopiero teraz zaczęła podkreślać swoją urodę noszonymi sukienkami, makijażem i często goszczącym na twarzy uśmiechem. Może po prostu dojrzała do kobiecości, ale Jacob doszukiwał się w tym jakichś ukrytych znaczeń. Czyżby Rachel się zakochała? Dopuszczał to do swojej świadomości, choć wolał, aby jego przeczucia się nie sprawdziły. Po przeżyciach z Bellą miał sceptyczne nastawienie do miłości.<br>– Co o tym myślisz? – zapytał w nadziei, że Rebecca udzieli mu satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi.  
>– O czym? – Zmrużyła oczy.<br>– Czy nie wydaje ci się, że nasza droga Rachel się zakochała? – Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Jesteście bliźniaczkami, więc chyba rozmawiacie o takich rzeczach...  
>Owszem, zwierzały się sobie nawzajem bez mrugnięcia okiem, ale ostatnio rozdzielił je jakby mur niefortunnych zdarzeń. Nie miały okazji na rozmowę "od serca", choć też specjalnie się do tego nie paliły.<br>– Może... ale co ci do tego? – prychnęła i oblała Jake'a szklanką wody.  
>Wybiegła z kuchni, zanim chętny zemsty brat zdążył sięgnąć po stojący na szafce dzbanek.<p>

**xxx**

Rachel zmierzała w kierunku bliżej nieokreślonym, ale, w każdym razie, poruszała się wzdłuż dróżki. Spodziewała się zobaczyć za chwilę wyłaniającą się postać Billy'ego na wózku, który od świtu przebywał w swoim tajemniczym pustkowiu. Jednak na horyzoncie zamajaczył wiśniowy dach samochodu. Czyżby...? – przemknęło jej przez myśl. Gdy auto zatrzymało się tuż przed nią, była pewna.  
>– Tom! – zaczęła biec w stronę wysiadającego z samochodu mężczyzny.<br>Rzuciła się w ramiona wysokiego, zielonookiego blondyna. Przytuliła policzek do bladej skóry i ujęła dłońmi wspaniale zarysowaną szczękę. Złożyła namiętny pocałunek na miękkich ustach. Nie sądziła nawet, że Tom przyjedzie, przez ich czwartkową kłótnię niemal porzuciła wszelką nadzieję.  
>– A jednak.<br>– A jednak – mruknął i zanurzył się w słodkich ustach ukochanej.  
>Jego racjonalny umysł nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego zdecydował, że przyjedzie. Jednak jego serce czuło, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, straci coś cennego, zaprzepaści miłość Rachel. Choć z wielką chęcią nie zmieniałby pozycji ciała przez resztę swojego życia, to musiał przerwać tę magiczną chwilę.<br>– Kochanie, twój tata siedzi w samochodzie – oznajmił i spojrzał znacząco w kierunku auta. – Spotkaliśmy się po drodze.  
>– Dziwnym trafem!<br>– Tak, dziwnym trafem.

**xxx**

– Tata już go zna, ale nie tak oficjalnie. – Zagryzła dolną wargę. – Przedstawiam wam Toma, mojego chłopaka...  
>– Narzeczonego – poprawił ją ukochany. – Tak właściwie, to nazywam się Tomasz.<br>– Tom – mówiła – pochodzi z Polski i ze względu na niego urządziłam tę farsę z polską kulturą.  
>Posłała w kierunku zebranych szczery uśmiech i ścisnęła trzymaną dłoń mężczyzny, który pragnął tylko, żeby atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła. Póki co jednak miał przed sobą wpatrzone w niego jak w obrazek trzy pary oczu. Każda z osób siedzących wtedy w kuchni myślała o czymś innym. Rebecca zastanawiała się, ile będzie musiała jeszcze słuchać o nowym chłopaku siostry. Zawsze to samo. Zmieniała partnerów jak rękawiczki, choć teraz wydawała się jakaś inna. Jej brązowe oczy błyszczały, gdy opowiadała o swojej miłości. Spojrzała na Jacoba, który nerwowo stukał palcami. Chłopak myślał nad tym, jak można zrobić na niego w poniedziałek wodną zasadzkę. Rachel zawsze miała doby gust, a i tym razem wybrała sobie kogoś potężnego, więc mogło być z nim trudno... Billy, jako ojciec, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, bo pierwszy raz został postawiony przed taką sytuacją. Zobaczył, że z twarzy córki zniknął uśmiech, a zastąpiły go ściśnięte w cienką kreskę, drżące w oczekiwaniu wargi.<br>– Czuj się jak u siebie w domu. – Podjechał na wózku parę dzielących go od Toma metrów i klepnął go po ramieniu, unosząc się siłą własnych ramion.  
>Hmm... Polska... Co to w ogóle za kraj? Zaśmiał się w duchu, gdy dotarło do niego, że zapomniał, gdzie ten kraj leży. Europa... Zdecydowanie w Europie.<p>

**xxx**

– Panie, pobłogosław ten posiłek, który spożywamy – szepnął Billy, po czym przeżegnał się.  
>W ślad za nim szły cztery zebrane osoby. Dziwiły go te wszystkie polskie obrzędy i zwyczaje, ale czynił to, co przykazała mu córka. Wiedział, że gdyby się sprzeciwił, mógłby stracić jej zaufanie.<br>– Posilmy się.  
>Każde z osobna brało delikatnie w palce kawałeczek jedzenia ze święconki. Jajko, kiełbasa i wiele innych produktów. Przegryzali to chlebem, a popijali czystą wodą. Cały mistycyzm chwili polegał na ich milczeniu, gdy każdy gest nabierał wielkiego znaczenia. Mimika twarzy zdradzała, kiedy trafiło im się coś pysznego albo jakiś ciężkostrawny kęs. Jacob wziął właśnie w palce jajko i rozmyślał nad własnym szczęściem. Nieprawdopodobnym było to, że spędzali święta w komplecie, a nawet z jedną dodatkową osobą. Gdyby jeszcze była z nimi matka... Spojrzał na ojca, który wbił wzrok w stojącą przed nim szklankę, zastanawiając się nad sensem tej chwili. Bez żony to już nie było to samo i nigdy nie będzie... Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że dzieci nie powinny odczuwać w tej chwili braku matki, choć nie miał nawet pojęcia, że każde z nich o niej myśli.<br>– Szkoda, że nie ma z nami mamy – szepnęła Rebecca.  
>– Szkoda, że nie ma z nami wnuków – Billy szybko zmienił temat i spojrzał znacząco na Rachel. – Za rok może mnie tu nie być...<br>Odetchnął głośno.  
>– Tato, czy mógłbyś nie przynudzać? – zapytała Rebecca. – Są święta, obchodzimy je wszyscy razem. Choć raz nie marudź.<br>– Oczywiście. Jacobie, przyniesiesz mi pisanki, które wczoraj zrobiliście?  
>Chłopak kiwnął głową i wyszedł z kuchni.<br>– Tomie, co byście teraz robili w Polsce? – zaciekawił się Billy.  
>– Rozmawiali. W ciągu całego roku niewiele rozmawia się z rodziną, wszyscy wyjeżdżają...<br>– Ja nie wyjeżdżam, tato – wtrącił Jacob z uśmiechem, niosąc niewielki koszyk. – Proszę bardzo, oto nasze cuda.  
>Postawił pisanki na stole i odsłonił położoną na wiklinie chustę. Billy spojrzał do środka i wziął w dłonie jedną z pisanek.<br>Była piękna. Utrzymana w stałej kolorystyce, gdzie występowały tylko dwa kolory: czerwony i różowy. Gdzieniegdzie też pozostawiona była naturalna barwa skorupki. Delikatne, precyzyjnie wykonane linie ciągnęły się i przeplatały ze sobą, tworząc niezwykłą teksturę. Nawet po całkowitym wyschnięciu farby można było spostrzec, że każdy ruch pędzlem był zamaszysty i doskonały.  
>– To... to... to jest piękne – wyszeptał Billy.<br>– I to się nazywa piękno rzeczy martwych – oznajmiła Rebecca, nie patrząc w jego kierunku. – Tato, mam zamiar iść na studia plastyczne.  
>Billy zagryzł dolną wargę, gdy poczuł, że do jego oczu napływają łzy. Nie chciał przejawiać słabości przed całą rodziną, ale myślał o tym, jak Sarah byłaby z nich dumna. Poczuł, że po jego policzku płynie łza i obtarł ją rękawem niebieskiej koszuli. Podniósł głowę i ujrzał zastygnięte twarze swoich bliskich.<br>– No co?  
>– Tato, te święta będą wyjątkowe. Po raz pierwszy od śmierci mamy uroniłeś łzę – powiedział Jacob, klepiąc Billy'ego po ramieniu.<br>Bo o niej myślałem...

xxx

– Chlust! – krzyknął Jake i wylał na śpiącą Rebeccę szklankę wody. – Dyngus!  
>Dziewczyna prawie podskoczyła, usiadła na łóżku i przetarła oczy. Dotknęła swoich mokrych włosów i obiecała sobie, że jemu tego nie daruje.<br>– Oszalałeś – to nie było pytanie. – Gdzie reszta?  
>– Rachel z Tomem wyszli gdzieś wcześnie rano, a tata siedzi na słońcu, bo chce szybciej wyschnąć. – Zaśmiał się.<br>– Jesteś okropny.  
>Wyjrzała przez okno i dostrzegła siostrę, która chciała jej przekazać coś na migi. Po chwili kompletnej pustki, w głowie pojawiło się właściwe przesłanie wiadomości.<br>– Jake, a przyniósłbyś mi sztalugi z samochodu? No proszę... – Szturchnęła go lekko w ramię.  
>– Dla siostry wszystko! – Zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych.<br>Dziewczyna cichaczem podążała za nim, bo miała nadzieję na dobrą zabawę. Kiedy Jake wyszedł przed dom, wylądowała na nim woda z wiadra. Z pluskiem zmoczyła mu całe ubranie, które przykleiło się do ciała. Otarł oczy mokrą ręką i zaczerpnął trochę świeżego powietrza. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył uśmiechniętego Toma.  
>– Chodź na dół! – zawołał Jake i machnął dłonią.<br>Blondyn posłuchał i podszedł do Jacoba. Szykował się na zemstę, może przeciwnik miał jakieś zapasy wody w zanadrzu...  
>– Już cię lubię – powiedział brunet i klepnął mężczyznę między łopatki. – Moja krew, moja krew...<br>Nagle na twarzy Toma pojawił się cienki strumień, który brał swój początek z niewielkiego pistoletu na wodę.

**xxx**

– Te święta były najlepsze – powiedział Jacob do Toma, który siedział już w samochodzie. – Polska to bardzo fajny kraj... Chociaż nie wiem, gdzie leży. – Zaśmiał się. – Nigdy nie byłem dobry z geografii...  
>– Może kiedyś tam pojedziesz... Mam dużą rodzinę, więc jeśli byś chciał...<br>– Pożyjemy, zobaczymy – westchnął. – Opiekuj się Rachel, to złota dziewczyna, choć ma wybuchowy temperament.  
>Siedzący za kierownicą kiwnął głową.<br>– Kocham ją – szepnął.  
>Jacob odsunął się od samochodu i podszedł do sióstr, które czule żegnały się z ojcem. Wiedział, że żadne z nich nie zapomni tych świąt i żałował, że to tylko dwa dni, choć zazwyczaj, "po amerykańsku", był tylko jeden.<br>– Trzymajcie się – powiedział, gdy podeszły do niego.  
>Obie kolejno go przytuliły, pożegnały się i ruszyły do samochodu. Gdy auto odjechało, Billy westchnął:<br>– Te święta były niesamowite...  
>– Za rok też będziemy kultywować polską tradycję, prawda? – Ujął rączki wózka ojca i zaczął pchać go wgłąb domu. – Muszę wreszcie zobaczyć w atlasie, gdzie leży ten kraj...<br>– I mi też pokażesz – powiedział Billy, spuszczając głos. – Tak dla przypomnienia.


End file.
